Paul Gekko and Hotaru
Paul Gekko and Hotaru is the Hundred Eightieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 20, 2017. Synopsis The Death Star have captured Miwa and friends. Can Samurai Jack and Ashi save Miwa and friends. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= While Mario pilots the Flying Pizza, Luigi gulps, and tells him to check out his rear-view video screen. Upon doing so, the screen brings up a shot of Death Star, informing Mario that Eggman's moon-sized space station is on their tail. Mario turns on the ship's "Fasten Seatbelts" light, warning Miwa and friends to stop their lifestyle, and to fasten their seat belts, while he increases the Flying Pizza's speed but the ship was caught by Darth Baron's fleet at the one of the hanger bays. Toshiya readies his Stormtroopas to prepare to board the Flying Pizza; telling them to do what they want to Murakumo Gekko, but to take Princess Peach prisoner. Bowser was pleased with Toshiya's efforts. Mouser responds by locking onto the Flying Pizza with the tractor beam, and pulls the ship into the Death Star's docking bay. Vinsmoke then orders his Stormtroopas to board the Flying Pizza, while Mario's group prepares for the assault by drawing their Lightplungers. Luigi has trouble activating his Lightplunger, but Princess Toadstool tells him to say the magic words: "May the pasta be with you", and activates it for him. Soon, the Stormtroopas discover Mario and his friends, and captured them including Murakumo Gekko with the freeze stunners. Toshiya states that Murakumo's capture of Emperor Eggman's hated nemesis is complete. Miwa's group, still frozen in ice, are brought aboard the Death Star where Bowser orders Mouser to thaw them out with a Heat Gun but keep Murakumo Gekko frozen. |-|Chapter 2= When Mario comes to his senses and reacts to Bowser, Mouser threatens him with his Freeze Gun, forcing him to stay in his spot. Princess Toadstool asks what Toshiya wants with them, so he responds by bringing down a monitor, and explains that he needs to make sure that the Mushroom Colonists' planet, due to the fact that they won't surrender it to. Shinn the Asuka sees Stella the Louise felling better and restore but sees her launches her custom GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam to the Mushroom Colonists' planet and preparing for immediate onslaught. At Dens, there were three armies, including an elderly Scotsman and his one hundred daughters, launching an assault on the palace of Konohatropolis. Paul von Shredder's armada swiftly destroys two of the armies before turning his attention to the Scotsman's daughters. The Scotsman himself stays behind to distract Paul von Schroeder and buy his daughters more time to escape. Fed up with the Scotsman's frequent insults and praise for Jack, Raimei Ōtsutsuki, Asakura Seimei's ghost guardian simply vaporizes him with his eye beams, killing the Scotsman, and returns to slumber, wondering why the Scotsman even bothered to mention the samurai. The Scotsman's daughters soon return to mourn their father. Fortunately, thanks to the Celtic runes in his sword, he lives on as a ghost in his prime. The Scotsman and his daughters all agree to find Jack and continue the fight against Aku. |-|Chapter 3= Meanwhile, at the Death Star, restrained, Murakumo Gekko was captured. In the laboratory, Toshiya is in the midst of telling Mario, Luigi and Murakumo who are strapped to a chair, that he is going to measure their collective brain power, and also tells them to think of the smartest person they know, Eggman. Murakumo gets easily electrocuted, which sends out flashes of light. Blinded by the light, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Peach finally open their eyes and see that the seal on Murakumo's chest is open, letting out the eight headed, eight tailed vehicle serpent, which Mario dubs the Fortress Gundam. Toshiya gloats of Eggman's Sith Empire's ultimate monster, the dreaded "Yamata no Orochi". That night, unknown to Miwa and the group, Ashi calmed the beast down and returns it inside Murakumo's body, waking Murakumo up in the process. They kidnapped him, taking him to the Mushroom Colonists' planet and stole the Flying Pizza. In the morning Toshiya informs Darth Baron that Murakumo was missing. In Darth Baron's response, he said to not to disappoint the Emperor again. |-|Chapter 4= At the Mushroom Colonists' planet, a restrained Murakumo starts to badmouth the Samurai and Ashi for messing with the God of Ninjas, Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Jack ponders his entire way of thinking, and decides to convince him he is not an enemy. Murakumo starts prays for Ashi's safety and prays to Raimei Ōtsutsuki for epic guidance and sings repeatedly of the legends of the karate panda, ancient champions, wrath of the titans and wings of peace in the form of whistling. When finally fed up, Ashi and Jack tries once again tries and fails to reason with him before Murakumo noticing Paul Cutter Gekko holding the Master Katana containing Aku. Jack decides to spiritually by meditate until Paul Cutter Gekko destroys one of the Koop Stars. As Jack meditates, Ashi spots the Eggman Army in the distance (including the fleet of Koop Stars), marching towards the mountain and Murakumo rushes to rescue Miwa and her friends. |-|Chapter 5= Ashi confronts the Eggman Army by helping Murakumo get to the Death Star. She manages to single-handedly fight and decimate them all. After Murakumo freed the captives, Paul Cutter Gekko slams his sword to the ground. At long last, Aku was finally destroyed once and for all when he and the Koop Star begins to explode; avengeing all the deaths and suffering he has committed and ending his tyranny forever. However, Aku's death came at a price when his daughter Ashi was erased from existence right before Jack was about to marry her and even all of Jack's allies in the future were erased from existence as well since Aku in some ways was the catalyst for their existence. Despite the destruction of the Koop Star, Bowser, Darth Baron and Toshiya was able to take control of the Mushroom Colonists' Planet. |-|Chapter 6= After returning to Dens, At the Sakura Tree, A depressed Jack mourns in the forest over Ashi's passing. Samurai Jack thanks Murakumo for saving his family and his father's empire but with the loss of Ashi. Murakumo said "you're welcome" before departing with his family. |-|Final Chapter= Suddenly, Jack sees a ladybug which likely reminded him of Ashi. Jack realizes that even though she's gone, he's grateful for the memories he has of her and his mood improves, knowing that there's hope for love as well. Jack lets the ladybug fly away and smiles as the clouds part revealing the beautiful forest below that will never again be decimated by Aku, showing that the future will be bright. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Miwa Tomoe *Ashi Uzumaki *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Chocolove *Tamamura *Millie *Lilly *Shichika Yasuri *Bastia *Utrom Paul Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Paul Arcadia Gekko I *Paul Cutter Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Nobuya Gekko *Kanon *Kirihara *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Asakura Seimei *Momoshiki Palpatine *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Shredder *Darth Baron *Queen Shroob *Vinsmoke Goji *Toshiya Gekko *Stella the Louise *Bowser *Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Tifa Sune *Minamoto no Raikō *Stella the Louise *Paul Ichijou *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Swarm Troopers *Heishin *Kaoru *Kenshin *Kenhi *Kanji Kamatari *Kushinada Kenobi *Yuki *Kaede Buxaplenty *Moriya Minakata *Minamoto no Raimei *Ralf *Clark *Lien *Soiree *Leona *Hinka *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Terry *Blue Mary *Andy *Geese *Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Jeff *Blue Mary *Kain *Yamazaki *Billy *Lily *Joe *Rock Howard *Hwa Jai *Richard Meyer *Kim *Raiden *Alba *Mai *Kyoichi *Cheng *Jubei *Laurence *Big Bear *Kyo *Yuki Kushinada *Athena *Duo *Xiao *Shen *Drake Utonium *Ken Kitazawa *Peach *Mr. Mayor *Momoko *Miyako *Karou *Kennai *Great Edo Chaki Chaki Girls **Momo **Okou **Omiya *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Naori Uchiha *Hotaru Uzumaki *Gato *Takeshi Gekko *Yuki Imai *Kyoji Gekko *Honey D. Okaina *Honey D. Paul *Misty Tredwell *Kyoji Kusanagi *Luise *Ash *Elisabeth *Aku *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Odie *Garfield *Jon *Mama Meany *Mama Meany's Employee *Vito *Eddie *Scaramouche *Scotsman *Flora *Sei Terumi *Mojo Jojo *Him *Gangreen Gang *Hiro *Captain Gundam *Shute *Chief Haro *Bell Wood *Zero *Bakunetsumaru *Sayla *Relejimana Miya du Lacroa *Juli *Kao Lyn *Gunbike *GunDiver *GunEagle *Commander Sazabi *Zapper Zaku *Grappler Gouf *Destroyer Dom *Zako Troopers *Athrun Zala *Shinn the Asuka *Kira Yamato *Suzuka *Hokuto *Touji *Harutora *Natsume *Kogure Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon